User blog:Wyvern 0m3g4/What the hell is happening on SoF?
Yeah, get yourselves ready guys. I feel the need to share my growing frustration with all of you (and i'm pretty sure I may regret doing this later, which I guess makes this an act of passion, or whatever the technical term is.) You see, lately, like every other reading-abled user on this wiki knows, there has been some growing problems arising. Some I had a hand in (such as the problem with the Subspecies Zoans and the Mythicals Zoans. And yes, i'm talking about my Golden Eagle and Centaur Models, respectively, again.) But others i've been watching on the sidelines, as they got worse and worse. Now why haven't I done anything to stop these problems myself? Mostly because I felt assured that my fellow Marines here would do a better job at handling the situation than I ever could. Now I see that even if I don't do a good job at helping out, it may still help in some way if I just showed up to help. Well, this is my way of trying to settle matters and do some venting all at once. So again, I ask. Brace yourselves. Now then, i'm quite concerned, and rather annoyed with, how certain users (not going to point out who, but i'm sure you know who you are) are going about creating their pages. I don't wanna be the jackass here, but it's gotta be said... WHAT THE FLYING F*** ARE YOU ALL THINKING? Honestly! Are people even USING their common sense anymore?! (And that's a rant for another day, trust me.) I'm seeing BS DF ideas that are either in complete disregard to the rules of this site, and the canon of One Piece; or on the other side of the spectrum, OP'ed DFs and characters coming out the Yin-Yang! Is this REALLY what anyone cares about now?!! Freaking God-Modded powers and characters, just so that THEY can be #1?! Then i'm sorry, but I have to say this. YOU USERS MUST BE THE MOST SHALLOW PEOPLE I'VE EVER MET. And this brings me to something else i've noticed lately... (Which REALLY steams me up! Moreso than OP'ed characters and DFs!!) Classic example of what i'm about to bring up: #User A (The Offender): "Huh? What do you mean my ideas need fixing? They're fine as they are!" #User B (The Critic): "They need fixing because... *A: It's too OP'ed. You can't do this because it'll defeat so-and-so, and so-and-so is either LEGITIMATELY too strong, or is a canon character that's been declared to be the best at this one thing (WB = Strongest Pirate. Mihawk = Greatest Swordsman.) *B: It simply goes against canon. Luffy already ate the Gomu Gomu no Mi. *B2: This power is too similiar to Blackbeard's Yami Yami no Mi. *B3: This character CANNOT fight all 3 Admirals at once and win. *B4: The Kuja are an all-female race. *B5: Thriller Bark is supposed to be the largest ship in the world. *B6: Etc, etc. *C: That power's already taken. Kizaru ate the Pika Pika no Mi/Glint Glint Fruit. So now he's made of light. *C2: That power's been taken by another user. Username already made the Fruit. *D: That's not how ability/power/skill would normally work. That can't be light speed because of Ferno would know, but not me. *D2: Fire doesn't actually cause explosions. That's the result of flammable material bursting apart. *D3: Errr... Blue and Yellow make Green, not Purple. think of something better to add, but you get my point." #User A: "Well you're only saying that because you... *A: Don't want anyone to have better ideas than you. *B: Just like to ruin my fun. *C: Are out to get me. *D: other BS excuses" #User B: No... That's not what i'm getting at, at all. -_-+ #User A: OH, WOE IS ME!! USER B AND EVERYONE MUST HATE ME, BECAUSE THEY'RE JERKS!! T_T Yeah, I may have over-exagerrated there a bit, but that's the gist of what i'm trying to point out. And I GUARANTEE that others have seen it too. Now this REALLY, and I mean REALLY pisses me the f*** off!! WHERE THE HELL DO YOU PEOPLE GET THE NERVE TO CALL OUT OTHERS, JUST BECAUSE YOU FEEL VICTIMIZED?!!! >:( CUT THE CRAP!!! Oh, and I just love having to see many good users here getting their blood pressure raised because of the ignorance of others. (That's sarcasm, by the way.) If anyone here feels offended by all this, then you have noone to blame but yourselves. Mostly because i've given out TWO distinct warnings that this would get ugly, but also because you were the ones at fault, not the people who came by to TRY AND HELP YOU. Now i've actually been pretty non-chalant about some of the pages being created recently. The worst i'd get would be a, "oh my God... What the f*** are they even thinking...?" But this...!! Perhaps it's because this involves ACTUAL PEOPLE, but I find this to be MUCH MORE ANNOYING!! WORD OF ADVICE: If you don't want to feel victimized, THEN DON'T DO STUPID S***! These include blatantly breaking the rules, going against what the admins say, and ESPECIALLY arguing with them! These are SURE-FIRE WAYS to get on their bad side, and thus make you feel like s*** in the end. ... ... ... Gah... I can feel my rationality slipping now... -_- I pray that's everything I had planned to say, but I feel like there should've been more. Oh well... I'm losing focus as I grow more impatient, so I think i'm going to end it now. Those are my thoughts on the matter at hand, as far as the actual users go. Now, to get back on topic. What in the hell is happening to this site?! Are we going through some kind of rough patch in SoF's history where we're getting more and more users who CLEARLY don't understand what they're doing? (And i'm talking about those who've been here for a while now, such as myself. There's no sense in targeting newbies, since i'm sure we can all recall joining this wiki and not knowing what to do, or what was going on.) Or are we being invaded by raw and SHEER ignorance? Now i'm sure the flood gates have just been opened after all this, and everyone's going to want to say something. So by all means, comment away. Just remember... FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO DIDN'T CATCH THAT EARLIER, I MEANT NO FLIPPIN' OFFENSE!!! Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts